Home is Where the Heart Is
by Catt Holmes
Summary: When her parents die, Catt Fords is transported into a strange new world. Now it's up to her to save the hero who needs her more than anything. JakOC pairing. UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I'd like to point out that this takes place Post-Jak III. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jak video games!**

It had been three days since my parents died, so I thought that something like this wouldn't happen. I mean, why not tell me sooner? Like _before _they died. Yeah, thanks a lot Mom and Dad.

Alright, maybe I should start from the beginning. My name is Catt Fords, and I'm 17 years old. I have dark brown hair, and brown eyes_._ I have curves, but not too many. I'm also shorter than average.

My parents died in a car accident. I had been living on my own when _he_ showed up. _He_ was a lawyer named Arthur Cornswoth. And he came to me with some very _interesting_ news.

"Okay," I said, once we were seated in the living room. "What the hell do you want?" Yeah, there was a reason I was so rude to him. That reason being that Arthur Cornswoth was a slimy, rude, egotistical son-of-a-bitch. Arthur smiled, an "I'm-better-than-you'll-ever-be" sort of smile.

"I have some bad news for you."

"And what is that?"

"You're adopted.'

"… What?"

Arthur was practically grinning now. I ignored that so I could process the information he had given me. But the bastard was talking again.

"We'll have to get you into a foster home, since your birth parents are nowhere to be found. And as for the house…" I cut him off with a quiet "No." He looked at me with pity. I hate pity more than I hate him.

"You are underage. You can't just…" he started. I stood up, my face going red with anger. My hand went to the pendent around my neck, something my parents told me I had owned since birth. Which meant I probably had gotten it from my birth parents.

"I will NOT go to a foster home," I stated, "and I WILL find my birth parents! You can't stop me!" Arthur stared at me in shock. But it wasn't because of my vow. I looked down at my pendent. It was glowing a light blue, and getting brighter.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed. Suddenly, the world around me began to fade to black. I heard Andrew cry out to me then everything disappeared completely.

"_Rise Catt Fords,"_ a voice cried out. I opened my eyes and stood, and found I was in what looked like a temple. A large, bug-eyed statue stood before me.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who was that?" A chuckle sounded throughout the air.

"_Not who, but what," _the voice said. _"We are the Precursors. The most powerful beings in the universe. And you are home."_ I felt anger course through my veins. None of this was making sense.

"That doesn't make any sense! What do you mean home? I don't know where this is! I've never been here before!" Again the voice chuckled. A being of light appeared before me. It looked almost human, except for the fact that it had large, pointed ears.

_"This is your home," _said the Precursor. _"You were born here. When you were 3 years old you were taken from this place by a very evil man by the name of Arthur Cornswoth. This is your home, and this is how you are meant to look."_

A large mirror appeared before me. I gasped. The girl in the mirror had black hair that flowed past her waist, and auburn eyes. She was wearing a red tank crop top, black short shorts, black boots with red laces, and a worn black leather jacket. Around her neck was my pendent, the jewel in the center softly glowing blue. And her ears were long and pointed, just like the Precursor's. It was me in that mirror, but I didn't want to believe it.

_"You were brought here for a reason, Catherine," _I grimaced at the use of my full name. _"There is a man in Haven City who needs you. He is the hero who has saved this world many times, Jak Mar."_ I cocked my head to the side.

"Why does he need me?" I asked. The Precursor laughed.

_"All will be reveled in time, young one. For now, we shall transport you to Haven City. You will find Jak in the palace, mourning the death of his father."_

"Wait, what?" I yelled. A tingling sensation ran through my body, and as soon as I blinked, I was in a different place.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**So that's the first chapter! What do you think? Are Catt's parents still alive? How is she going to help Jak? **

**Press the little button below and review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the Jak and Daxter video games! I only own my OCs!**

I couldn't believe my eyes. All around me, tall metal buildings stood tall. People with ears like the Precursors, and like mine, walked through the streets. They all seemed oblivious to my sudden arrival to the middle of the street.

"Where am I? What am I gonna do? Oh, please, someone help me," I mumbled to my self. Suddenly, one of the many pairs of feet walking past stopped in front of me.

"Do you need some help?" a gruff voice asked. I looked up, to see a tall man standing before me. He had red, dreadlocked hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail, and cold blue eyes. His face was covered in pale blue tattoos that made him seem all the more dangerous. I could feel myself begin to tremble in shock and fear.

"Um, I uh, could you," I stuttered. The man raised an eyebrow, and the corners of his mouth rose in a faint smile. He offered his hand to me so I could stand.

"My name is Torn," he said. "You aren't from around here, are you?" I shook my head. '_Maybe this man knows this Jak guy I'm supposed to find.'_

"My name is Catt Fords," I said softly, "and no, I'm not from around here. Do you know someone named Jak?" Torn's eyes widened, for a split second, and then narrowed. He opened his mouth to speak, but Catt started rambling out her story.

"My adoptive parents died three days ago. I was visited today by a man named Arthur Cornswoth, and he told me I had to leave my home. He wanted to put me in a foster home, because my birth parents were nowhere to be found. I refused to go, though, and my pendent started freaking _glowing_, and I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a temple, and this glowing person told me that I had to find Jak, and _help_ him. And now I'm _here_, and I don't even know where to find Jak, or even help him for that matter!"

Torn stared at her for a moment, then sighed.

"I'll take you to him."

"Really?" I asked. Torn nodded and started leading me down the road. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to help Jak. I wasn't strong or all that smart. I was pretty average, at most. But I that would have to wait. I took the time to ask Torn about the different features in the city. I learned that they had zoomers instead of cars and they had talking purple monkeys. I found eco to be the most interesting. Eco ran the city's power, like electricity, and also could be used to heal wound quickly.

"We're here," Torn stated gruffly, staring up at the palace doors. I smiled at him and nodded, letting him know that I still had no idea where I was going. He sighed and led me into the building. We walked down the halls in silence, and whenever we passed someone, they would look away.

"Why is it so quiet?" I asked softly. Torn didn't look at me, or answer my question. I looked around once more, and then I remembered what the Precursors had said. '_Jak is mourning the death of his father," _I thought. _'Everyone must be mourning with him.'_ Torn stopped just ahead of me, and pointed to a large black door.

"In there," he said, his voice just above a whisper. Then he walked away. Probably didn't want to deal with the boy inside that room. I moved forward and put my hand on the cold metal. It slid open quietly, exposing the one that the Precursors told me would be there.

He was sitting on the rug, holding a small pendent in his hands. His shoulders were slumped, as if the weight of the world was resting there. His blonde hair shone softly in the candlelight.

"Jak?" I whispered softly. He turned towards me, glancing over his shoulder to see who was in his room. His eyes were a brilliant blue, more beautiful than I had ever seen before. He was the most handsome person I had ever seen in my life, and he looked so familiar.

"Who the hell are you?"

**Well, Jak has finally been introduced! I will be reintroducing Arthur soon, but not quite yet. Sorry if Torn seemed a little OOC, but how else was he going to react? Anyways, if you haven't done so yet, press the little button bellow and review, please!**


	3. VERY IMPORTANT!

**Hey guys! So I'm pretty sick, and my creative sparks aren't coming right now. The next chapter may not be out for a while. So yeah… I need some help. Should I add a love triangle? Cause I was thinking of one with… well, I won't tell you that. But give me some ideas! Review and tell me: a) if I should have one, and b) who with. Thanks!**

** Jak's Catt**


	4. Chapter 3

**I don't know how long I'm going to make this story… But it won't be more than ten chapters. After this story, I probably won't write anymore chapter stories… So, on to the story! **

**Recap from last chapter: **_He was the most handsome person I had ever seen in my life, and he looked so familiar. "Who the hell are you?"_

I stood silently by the now closed door, fighting back tears. _'What the hell? Why do I feel like crying? I don't even know this guy!'_ Jak stood, and walked over to me. He grabbed me by the arm and opened the door.

"Listen," he said angrily, "I don't want to see anymore palace doctors. So you can tell Baroness Praxis this: Leave. Me. The. Hell. Alone!" He started to push me out the door, but I dug my feet into the plush carpet and yell at the top of my lungs,

"I'm not a doctor!" Jak stopped pushing, and turned to me fire in his eyes. "No, you're my _friend_, right?" he sneered sarcastically. "You want to _help_ me. You want to hear about my _problems_. I've heard that shit before. I don't believe any of it. So go away!" He started pushing me again. I'd had enough. I ripped my arm from his grasp and turned to face him.

"I'm not a damn doctor! I have no idea who Baroness Praxis is! I don't even know where I am! Some glowing thing that called itself a 'Precursor' sent me here! So stop being such a stupid, dumbass, son-of-a-bitch!" I broke down into tears, and ran out of the room. Jak yelled at me to wait, but I ignored him, and kept running.

Finally I made it out of the palace. The sun was blinding to my eyes, and I put up my hands to stop the glare. I kept running, because I had heard guards following me in the palace. _'I don't care if he's hurting. He had no right to take it out on me, and I'm not going back!'_ At that moment, I ran head-on into someone's arms.

"Catt? What are you doing here?" asked a familiar voice. I looked up to see Torn, confusion in his eyes. I felt my tears falling again, and I hid my face in his chest to keep him from seeing. He was tense for a moment, but then his body relaxed, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's find a place to sit down." He led me to a bench in a grassy area near by. I looked around with wonder on my face, the tears drying.

"I didn't know there was anything like this in Haven City." I said softly. "It's beautiful." Torn nodded, but his face remained serious. I could tell he wasn't going to let this go.

"He hates me," I started hesitantly. Torn laughed before I could say any more. "Hey!" I yelled. "That's not funny!" He shook his head, and took my hand in his.

"He's like that with everyone right now," he told me. "You just have to push through that wall. I know you can. You're beautiful, and it's obvious that you're smart. I mean, you made it out of the palace without getting caught." I blushed, and looked down at our entwined hands.

"Thanks," I said. "And, um, you're still holding my hand." Torn stared at me for a moment, looked down, and proceeded to jump out of his seat. He looked away, his cheeks turning a light red in color. We stayed that way for a long moment, until the sound of chaos erupted.

"Find the girl! The prince demands he speaks to her!" a voice shouted. Torn reached out and pulled me to my feet.

"What did you do?" he questioned me. I shook my head, and informed him of what I had called Jak. He chuckled, and pulled me to a zoomer.

"Wait," I said, "where are you taking me?" Torn simply shook his head. _'He's taking me back to the castle!'_ I thought. Torn glanced at me and frowned.

"Don't even think about it," he said. "You have to talk to him. It won't kill you to try." I snorted, and opened my mouth to reply, but he cut me off.

"Plus," he said, "do you _really_ want to disappoint the Precursors?" I sighed and shook my head.

Ten minutes later, I was back in the palace. Torn and I were standing before large double doors that led to the throne room. I looked at him with worry. "You'll be fine," he said, and pushed opened the doors.

Jak was seated on the throne, looking every bit _not_ the prince that he was supposed to be. He was seated sideways, with his legs dangling of the armrest. A large orange rat was standing on the top of the throne. They both looked up when we entered.

"Torn," Jak said. I noticed his voice was much less mopey than before. Torn, who had been standing beside me, straightened and nodded. He walked out of the room with one last comment.

"Just so you know Catt," he said, "the rat talks." I blinked, and turned to look at the rat. He grinned.

"So you're the girl that got Jak out of his room," he said. "And may I just say… hellooo beautiful!" Jak and I grimaced at the same time. Jak smiled hesitantly.

"So," I said while crossing my arms, "are you going to apologize to me for being an ass?" Daxter laughed, and Jak had the nerve to look insulted. Then he looked away.

"Listen," he said, "I'll let you try to… do whatever it is the Precursors want you to do. But don't think I'm going to like you. I'll give you anything you think you need, and that's it. I don't want to be your friend." I shook my head.

"Fine," I muttered. _'This is going to be fun,'_ I thought sarcastically. I noticed Jak looking at me with a funny look on his face.

"And you might want to brush your hair," he said. "It's a mess." I reached up to my hair, and found it was a mess of tangles.

"…I'm gonna kill Torn for going so fast on that zoomer."


	5. Chapter 4

**I haven't done one for a while, so here we go:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jak, or anything related! The only**

** characters I own are my OCs!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six months later<strong>_

"Daxter! If you don't get in that tub, _right now_, I'm going to go tell Jinx that Torn wants him to bomb the Naughty Ottsel!"

"No! Not my baby!" I smiled, and nodded my head as the orange rodent ran at full speed towards the kitchen. A moment later, a small splash was heard, as well as the sound of Daxter beginning to sing as he washed up.

"Wow. You got Daxter to take a bath?" a voice sounded behind me. I turned to find Jak standing there, a small smile on his face. A smirk appeared on my own face.

In the last six months, I had made a lot of progress with Jak. He didn't sit in his room and sulk, he had made up with his friends, he went out on missions, and he actually smiled now. The last part was my favorite, but I would never tell him that. I had also made many friends myself, Torn being the first and closest I had in this strange place.

"It's really not that hard, Jak," I told him. "You just have to chase him around and threaten him." Jak laughed and I giggled.

"Anyway," Jak said, "ready to go?" We were patrolling Haven Forest today, something I loved to do even when I was off-duty. I nodded, and turned back towards the kitchen.

"Dax!" I called. "We're heading out. Have fun with Tess!" A faint reply sounded from the sud covered ottsel, and we left him singing some folk song I had never heard before.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Jak, Torn, and I were patrolling. And patrolling. And patrolling. Finally, I threw my gun down, and flopped down beside the lake.<p>

"I'm bored!" I whined dramatically. Jak snorted, and Torn scowled, turning to face me. I grinned at him, but he only sighed.

"Catt," he said, "We're all bored, but we have a duty to the city…"

"Ha, you said _duty_."

"And the world doesn't revolve around you…"

"Really?"

"It would be nice if you weren't being such a child about this." I propped myself on my elbows and glared at him. I hated when he called me a child. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jak smirk. He thought that I was going to try to beat the shit out of Torn, as I always did. I dropped my head to my chest, coming up with a plan. After a moment, an idea popped into my head.

"Oh Torn," I sighed softly, rising to my feet. I moved forward, till I was standing mere inches from him. His posture was relaxed, but ready for any attack. I looked up at him, careful to not fully raise my head, so that I was looking from underneath my eyelashes. Torn titled his head, confused by my behavior.

"If I am a child," I trailed off. I put my hands on his chest, pushing him into the nearest tree while keeping my body close to his. He sucked in a breath. I smirked to myself.

"If I am a child," I began again, "then why are you so… what's the word?" I titled my head as if in deep thought. All the while, I let one of my hands drift down to rest at his belt, threatening to dip lower. My other hand moved to his hair, tangling in the auburn locks, and pulling his head down till we were so close that I could feel his breath on my skin.

"C-Catt," he started, but I cut him off by biting on the lobe of his ear. He shuddered, and his hands moved to my hips, gripping them softly.

"Oh," I mused, "the word is…" my voice abruptly returned to its normal state.

"Totally turned on?" I pulled away quickly, so I could see the look of surprise on his face. Surprise turned into anger as he realized what had just happened. But before he could even open his mouth, I was turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Come on guys," I called. "Time to head home. And, Jak?" I stopped walking and looked at the dumbstruck prince.

"Close your mouth before you catch flies." The two boys ran after me, Jak grinning, and Torn cursing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Someone else's POV<strong>_

"_I see you have blossomed in your new home, my dear," a voice whispered to thin air. He watched as Catt sauntered away from her male comrades, leaving them to stumble after her like love-sick puppies. He grinned, an "I'm-better-than-you'll-ever-be" sort of grin._

"_I wonder how you will cope with the coming doom, hm?" He laughed softly, and disappeared into the darkness of Haven Forest._

* * *

><p><strong>The plot thickens! Who is this new comer? Unfortunately, you guys won't find out for a while. I'm going to my Mom's house, where my grandparents are visiting! For two weeks. And then I'm going on vacation to see my other grandparents. Anyway, I'll only have access on my phone, so I won't be able to update. For a while. Reviews would be highly appreciated! Thanks!<strong>

**-Jak's Catt **


	6. Authors Note: Sorry

This is hard to say. But, I have to. So here I go.

I'm not going to continue this story. I just can not see this going anywhere. But! If someone wants to continue it, they can. You just have to credit me and my ownership of my OCs. And Catt has to end up with Jak. Just send me a PM. Thank you all for your support, and I'm really sorry.

Signing off,

Catt Holmes


End file.
